Noticing the Invisible
by pmollymay
Summary: Two years before initiation, Uriah notices something when he goes with his brother to met his new friend. Something that's supposed to be unnoticed. This is a one shot for my Stories Younger Sister and Her Family. T only for swearing.
1. Remembering

**Hey Everyone, this one shot goes along with my Younger Sister and Her Family story. Read at least Younger Sister first before reading this. I got this idea to write this from Loves-Me-Never 's review. If I get positive feedback I might write some more. Tell me what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Characters in this story. Only my OC, Aundrea. **

**Noticing the Invisible.**

"Hey, lazy! Get your ass up." I barely hear that before getting hit in the head with something and it stings. I sit up and cover my head with my hands as I hear him laughing. "It's noon and I got things to do today."

"Can't you do them without me? You're an adult now." I mumble as I rub my forehead. He hit me with his towel. "God, that hurt." I open my eyes to see my older brother standing next to my bed. The lights are still off, but the door is left open.

"Mom said I have to baby sit your sick ass." He complains as I watch him whip the towel up and over his shoulder. He is in his boxers and I can tell he's still dripping wet.

"I'm old enough to watch myself." I tell him before laying back down on my bed. "You can go." I cover my head with my pillow. I'm still not feeling well and he hits me with his wet towel.

"That's what I told her, but she wouldn't have it." My brother grumbles. "Now get up."

"You just woke up yourself, so leave me alone." I try to yell through my pillow. I can hear my voice is still hoarse and it hurts my head to get that loud. The last few days haven't been fun.

"I was waiting for you lazy ass." I feel the towel hit me again over the top of the blankets.

"Stop hitting me!" I shout and my voice cracks again, which causes him to laugh hysterically. "Shut up!"

"My little brother sounds like a little girl again!" He mocks in the highest voice he can manage.

"I said shut up!" I protest and it happens again. I don't think he'll stop laughing, so I stop talking and push my head into my pillow more.

"Come on, Uriah. It's normal." He says in the mist of laughing. "Now get up. I'll drag your ass out even if your naked." I lift my head up and glare at him. "It will give everyone quite a show especially with that leg of yours."

"I will kill you if you do that, Zeke." I threaten him as my face heats up at the thought.

"If you can." He says before strutting out of my room and slamming the door shut. Leaving me in the dark again. I groan before throwing my blanket off of me and sitting up. Zeke is stupid enough to do it too. My head isn't hurting as much as it has been, so I just get up and walk over to my dresser the best I can. My leg doesn't hurt that much anymore. I yawn and step on something soft, thin and slimly. Slowly I look down at the dark ground and lift my foot up. That's when I hear hissing. It's a snake! I jump and climb on top of my dresser the best I can. The scream that comes out sounded more like a little girls scream than a fourteen year old boy, but I don't care.

"Zeke!" I scream out. There's a snake in my room. Why is there a snake in my room? I hate snakes. "Zeke, you're stupid damn snake is in my room!" I yell as I feel my eyes well up. Snakes can't climb, can they? Trying not to fall off the little dresser, I open my top draw and fumble around. I'm freaking out by the time I grab the smooth plastic of my pellet gun. Not allowed to have a real one yet. I pull it out and aim it at the damn snake. It's hard to see with the light still off, so I do my best and start shooting it. I can hear the pellets hitting the hard floor and causing dents."ZEKE!" I yell again and I start to hear laughing on the other side of the door before it opens. The light flips on and I stare at him petrified as he roars in laughter. "Don't laugh at me and get you fucking dead snake!" I shout and point at the ground to the snake.

"You are so stupid." He continues laughing and I slowly look to where I have my gun pointed and groan. It's fake. It's a fake snake. So I turn and pop my brother right in the forehead.

"You shouldn't have done that. You know I don't like snakes. I was just bitten by one." I yell. My voice cracks several times in that one sentence and my brother would be laughing at me, if I didn't just shoot him on the forehead. He is glaring at me instead.

"Hey! You shot me." Zeke yells before he runs over to me. I jump off my dresser and try to make it to my bed, but he grabs me and pins me before I can get away. Then he punches me. "You don't take head shots." He yells in my face as he sits on me.

"God, you're heavy." I complain as I struggle to get my arms free. I get hit for that. Zeke isn't technically over weight, but he's short and still on the chunky side.

"You should work out more. Made you can get muscles like me." He scoffs before grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me up. "Don't shot people bigger than you in the face."

"Well don't scare me like that and I won't shot you." I shout back. He drops me then and goes to get off of me. Here's my chance. I move my arms and sock him in the face before he gets all the way off of me. Then I run out of me room. Zeke is too slow, even with my leg hurting.

"Damn it!" I hear him before he runs out of my room. "Get back here." I go to look into mom's room and I see she's not there. "You can't hide behind mom. She's already at work." I shut the door and see him glaring at me with some blood on his lip. We may be related, but I'm the most different from the family. Zeke and mom are both really short. I get some height from my dad, but he wasn't nearly as tall as I'm going to be in the next year. I watch Zeke finally notice there's blood on his lip, which makes him pissed and me smirk. "You made me bleed."

"So, I make you bleed all the time." I smirk as I stand up straight, ignoring the pain. I'm already six inches taller than him. "Everyone can make you bleed, Zeke. You bleed easily."

"Why you little…" he growls before lunging at me. My smirk gets bigger as I dodge him easily.

"How did you rank third? You're really slow." I mock before he can recover. "Now, can I get ready to go? You did say you wanted to go soon." I ask, changing the subject as he gets on his knees.

"Fine, whatever." He mumbles as I smile and walk off to my room to grab my cloths to take a shower. I don't want to give him a chance to remove my towel and drag me to the pit and leave me there. I shut the door before he can follow me and groan as I look at my room. The last few days I have been recovering from the stupid snake bite I got while screwing around in the abandon part of the city with Marlene and Lynn. That wasn't fun. I learned that I'm afraid of snakes. I can only imagine how my fear landscape will exaggerate that. I shake my head as I make my bed and throw my pile of dirty clothes in their hamper. I don't know why, but I can't stand when my bedroom is messy. It's not normal Dauntless behavior. Once done, I grad my clothes and go take a shower. Being very careful with my leg.

"Took you long enough." Zeke mumbles as I walk out of the bathroom dressed. He looks annoyed and his face is red still. I can even see the red dot on his forehead. "Did you turn into a girl or something? Cause you sound like one."

"Shut up, Zeke." I mumble as I walk past him and walk out of the apartment. "I don't." I add more to myself before I get shoved into the wall. I turn and shove him back. This is normal. We may fight and argue, and prank and shot each other in the head, but we're still close.

"Deal with it, brother. You got another year or so before you are a man." I shake my head. The hall is empty and dark, like normal. But I can still hear the loud voices in the pit. It's been a month since initiation finished and things are finally getting back to normal. The lunch shifts are in full swing now.

"How would you know? Passing initiation doesn't mean you're a man yet." I retort and get smacked in the back of the head.

"Shut up!" he snaps as I laugh and rub my head and regain my balance. "I'm a man. I have a job, I live on my own and I have a woman. So shut up."

"You may have a job and a house, but you're normally sleeping at home and you aren't working now." I point out.

"That's because you're stupid enough to get bitten by a poisonous snake. Mom asked me to baby sit you until your better and I got work off until then." Zeke shouts at me. "I really don't enjoy staying at home, watching you."

"That hurt." I fake whine. "I thought I was your favorite little brother." I joke.

"I wanted a sister." He says. "But mom and dad adopted you." Zeke smirks as I glare at him and push him.

"I'm not adopted." I protest.

"Haven't you ever wondered why you are different from me and mom?" He asks with a smirk. Zeke is messing with me again. So I shake my head and shove him again.

"Cause I'm the handsome one." I smirk. We joke around like that until we get through the crowded pit. This last initiation brought in ten new members and it seems like we're still getting drunk and congratulating them. The Dining hall is packed as normal. So we find a table and grab the thick sandwiches on the middle plate. "It's really lunch time." I mumble with my full mouth.

"Yeah, I told you that." Zeke mumbles before shoving some into his mouth.

"Hey, you're back from the dead." I hear Lynn laugh before her and Marlene join us. It must be Saturday already. I got out of a full week of school. "Got into it with each other again?" Lynn asks as she sees Zeke.

"Yep." I tell them as I chew my food. "I popped him."

"After you screamed like a girl again." Zeke adds. "I scared him with a fake snake." I shove him and he falls off his seat.

"How are you feeling?" Marlene asks as she takes one of the smaller sandwiches. Both of them are used to Zeke and I. It's normal for siblings to act like this here.

"Better, still got a headache." I tell her after I swallow. My leg isn't a big deal and I don't want her to worry. Zeke gets back up and shoves me before sitting again. "I want to go back out soon. We never finished tagging."

"That will have to wait." Zeke says. "Our new leader is starting today."

"That weird pasty pansycake from this year's initiation?" I ask. "I don't know how he got second."

"He has a mean right hook." My bother says. "Didn't you see the transfers bloody?" I shrug my shoulders.

"They weren't that bad. Dauntless are always bloody." Marlene says with a laugh. "The transfers are nothing."

"It was a little different this year, Mar." Lynn states in a bored tone. "One of them actually knew what he was doing."

"Really?" Marlene stops moving the sandwich to her mouth and looks at her.

"Yeah. One of them helped my sister." She says. "Shauna said she wouldn't have made it without him."

"The erudite wouldn't have don't that." I speak up. "He was cruel."

"Of course not. It was the Four guy." Lynn says as she eats. Four was the initiate from Abnegation and he got first rank. That's unheard

"Really?" I ask. He and Zeke are friends now. I never met him, but I heard he's pretty cool.

"Yeah, he was offered the leadership job, but he turned it down." Marlene says. "Why would anyone do that?"

"He just didn't want it." Zeke says dismissively before drinking some of his water. A former Abnegation not wanted leadership, that's kind of understandable. They are the leaders of our city. We start talking about something else until we all eat our fill and Zeke pulls me away from my friends. "You eat slow."

"Normally, you eat like a pig. Not my fault you decide to eat like a human." I tell him and I get pushed. "So what's so important to drag me around? I'm not interested in getting drunk with you and your weird friends." Zeke scoffs as he leads me towards the path that leads up to the Pire. The pain gets more annoying than hurts as we walk.

"I'm meeting up with Four. We're going to hang out today and I can't leave your sorry ass at home. Mom ripped me a new one when I left you yesterday and you puked." He mumbles.

"And Four's up here?" I ask as I look at the glass floor above us. There's not that many people up here right now. Everyone's either eating or working. Not many people are walking around up here.

"He works in the control room." Zeke says as if it's obvious. "Who do you think was the one that told me about you three stupid heads wandering around the member only zone?" I knew someone noticed us because people came faster than it would have taken Lynn to run back here. I didn't think it was Four, the new transfer. "Without him watching you, stupid, The venom would have been throughout your body."

"I was bitten in the ankle, Zeke. Not in the arm." I tell him as we reach the top of the stairs and walk over to the elevators. "Venom doesn't travel _that _fast."

"But you still shouldn't have been over there." He says defiantly. "You scared mom and I got yelled at. I was at work and I got yelled at for not watching you." He rolls his eyes as I walk in behind him and he presses the eight button. The control room is the only room on the eighth floor and it's a quick ride.

"That's between you and mom. I still live with her so I'm not going to say anything." Zeke scoffs as the doors open. "So how much does Four see anyway?"

"Everything and anything, and since I'm friends with him. I will know every little thing you do. So do be stupid." He threats loosely.

"Sure Zeke. You say that like I'm the one that would normally get in trouble." I laugh as we walk down the right of the hallway and to the door.

"Now that you're the only child, you are." Zeke says as he opens the door. "So stay out of trouble and I wouldn't have to be yelled at." I shake my head and follow him in. I've only been in here a handful of times. There isn't really a point to come here unless telling someone working here a message or something. The room has screens on every wall and they each show a different part of the city or the compound. Dauntless, the security for the city. We are prepared to protect this city from everything and anything outside of the fence. There is only one person in the room and it's the same guy who ranked first in this year's initiation. Four. He's taller up close than I remember and his dark hair is a little longer than the short abnegation hair. "What are you doing watching a stiff?" Zeke asks as he walks over to the screen in front of his friend. I make my way over to get a look at the screen. In front of him is an abandon part of the city showing a girl dressed in grey.

"Didn't you come from Abnegation?" I ask as I look over his shoulder. Four turns and gives me a glare before looking back.

"Isn't there a rule about talking about former factions?" He asks in an even voice.

"Who cares!?" Zeke says as he leans over Four's shoulder and closer to the screen. "She's cute. But Four, seriously. Stocking isn't a form of flattery." They seem close already, because Four pushes my brother off of him and Zeke's still laughing.

"That's a fourteen year old, Zeke!" Four snaps at my brother, who's laughing on the ground.

"So she's cute. Is she your old girlfriend?" I watch as Four tries to figure out whether or not he's going to puke or go after my stupid brother. He stands up and glares at him.

"Is she your old neighbor or something?" I ask before he can lung at Zeke. Four turns and looks at me hard, but I can see he's controlled.

"Or something." His voice is even. So I turn and look at the screen again. The girl isn't too short and has slightly tan skin. The girl seems familiar though. Most of the Abnegation looks the same, but this one has her hair down and is kicking a rock around and looks sad. "What?" He asks almost bitterly. I never seen one with their hair down. It's long and kind of dark and looks appealing.

"She has her hair down and she's sad." I point out and Four remains silent as I lean over to the controls. "How can I zoom in on her face?"

"Why?" He asks from his stop. Almost protectively.

"She looks familiar." I tell him before looking over at him. Both him and Zeke are giving me strange looks.

"You talk to Stiffs?" My brother asks confused.

"No, but this one looks familiar." I tell him before Four sits back down and starts typing. The camera view changes and we all can see her face clearly. It's long and smooth. Her eyes are blue and there's a bruise on her face. I lean in closer and try to remember where I know her from.

"Do you know her?" Four asks suddenly, in my ear. His tone sounded slightly curious.

"I think so." I narrow my eyes and try to remember. "She's the girl that's allergic to bugs."

"What are you talking about?" Zeke asks me once he gets off the ground. I look at her face again. Yep that's her.

"She's the girl in my history class a few years ago that got a major allergic reaction from being bite by a bug in her science class." I explain as I turn back and look at them. Both of them seem confused. "I don't know her name, but it was pretty cool how calm she acted during the whole thing. Scared some Amity and Candor while she was at it too." I laugh at just the thought of her hand swelling up because she didn't tell the teacher because she didn't want to bother her. "She was really brave during the whole thing. It's rare to see someone from another faction being that brave." As I made that comment, I see Four's eyes waver.

"Oh, I remember hearing about that girl." Zeke chimes in. "She didn't really talk much."

"What abnegation does?" I ask and he agrees.

"Do you know why there's a huge bruise on her face then? She doesn't gets into fights with people, does she?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I doubt it. She trips a lot through. Might have gotten it from falling over and hitting something." Zeke laughs.

"I wasn't really asking you, Uriah." He says before slapping his hand on my shoulder. "I'm surprise you know that she's a klutz."

"She falls a lot in the hallways and the Amity always ask her about her bruises." I explain. "It's not that hard to notice someone falling a lot." Something flashes across Fours face again. "What?"

"What?" Four asks as if he didn't do anything.

"What's her name?" I ask because I know he knows this girl. He wouldn't be watching her in the empty control room.

"Aundrea." He says after a moment. "She's a klutz." Zeke starts to laugh hard and slaps Four on the back now. That seems to bother him, but he doesn't say anything about it.

"I knew you liked this girl." He says.

"Enough." Four says firmly before typing something into the computer and the view changes completely. She is no longer on the screen. "You're sick Zeke."

"Come on. It's okay for a sixteen year old to like a fourteen year old. That's only two years." Zeke says with a smile. "If Shauna was younger, it wouldn't matter to me."

"I said stop." Four says before sighing. "That's not it at all." He shakes his head and looks at him. "That's my sister." It takes a moment before Zeke processes this. They did look similar.

"Oh… sorry man." He says before clearing his throat. "She's still cute with her hair down and all. Get rid of the grey and I think she'd be hot." Four pushes him away from him.

"Didn't I just tell you that she was my sister? Don't tell me stuff like that." Four shuts his eyes and shakes his head as if trying to get rid of what Zeke just said. I think he's right though. The grey baggy clothes hide her beauty.


	2. Worrying

**So, I'm going to try this out. The updates won't be regular for a little bit. Still trying to plan the story out and I'm working on the main one still. Can't make promises on this, but I like how I'm being told to continue it. I'm going to try. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

**Chapter 2: Worrying**

After spending some time with Zeke and Four, I can tell that Four is very reserved. He doesn't talk much about his old life. Even when my brother gets him to drink. Nothing. He just leaves or hits him in the back of the head. Now that's a funny sight to see. My brother falling down from a simple hit and then struggling to regain his balance. Four is strong for a former Abnegation. I thought all of them were small and meek. Four's definitely not small or meek. He's taller than me and looks pure dauntless. I'm pretty sure people will start to believe he came from here. Right now, we're at the chasm. Zeke is on his fifth bottle and is sitting on the railing with his back towards the dangerous river below.

"You shouldn't sit up there." Four mumbles as he leans against the wall with the opening to the Chasm. I'm sitting down with my right leg stretched out. The pain is better when I'm sitting down and not moving it.

"Come on Four, I'm dauntless. I can handle this." Zeke laughs and waves him off before tipping the bottle back again.

"I'm not saying that at all." Four shakes his head and takes a sip of his bottle. He's drinking much slower than my brother is. I think his still on his first. He glances at me. "Your brother is stupid." I shrug my shoulders.

"Tell me something I don't know. Mom told him several times not to drink and sit on the railing, but he doesn't listen." I explain. "He'll never learn."

"So, Four. Who knew you had a sister?" Zeke says as he throws his now empty bottle on the ground. I'm surprised it doesn't shatter.

"I did." He replies after a moment and Zeke groans.

"That's not what I mean." He shakes his head and almost losses his balance. "Woah…"

"You should really get off the railing." Four says again.

"I'm fine. I can handle more than this weak crap." My brother reaches down and grabs another bottle and opens it. "Now about your sister…"

"No. I'm not going to get into this with you." Four says firmly.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a little sis? I told you about my stupid head." He gestures towards me and I chuck a bottle cap at his head. Somehow, the drunk is able to dodge it perfectly.

"Hey, I'm not the idiot who's trying to kill himself." I protest as Four shakes his head and remains quiet. "I'm not going to dive after you if you fall." Zeke sticks out his tongue at me as if he's a child still. "And to think I'm the younger one." I mumble.

"You just be quiet." Zeke says before turning back to Four. "So why didn't you?" He presses more.

"Just shut up." Four says before sipping some more. I would be drinking right now, but the medicine I'm on right now doesn't mix well with alcohol, plus I'm technically too young still. 15 is the drinking age, within reason. I can't be drunk before hopping on the train for school. And of course I can't bring it to school.

"Come on, Four! You don't tell me anything and I'm your friend." Four doesn't even look at him. "Okay then, why didn't you transfer if you had a little sis?" I can tell Four is getting irritated with all the questions my brother is asking.

"Zeke, I don't think he wants to talk about it." I tell him as he drinks some more.

"Loosen up man. You're acting like a stiff." Zeke says with a laugh. He went too far. Four turns and glares at him.

"I really hate stupid questions." He snaps in a suddenly loud voice. I watch as Zeke jerks back a little bit and loses his balance.

"Oh crap." I get up as fast as I can and rush over to him. Four gets there before me and grabs his legs before he falls completely backwards.

"I told you not to sit on the rail." Four says as I get there. Zeke is now hanging on the other side of the railing by his feet. If Four didn't get there in time, Zeke would have been on the rocks. I help Four get him over the railing and on his feet again, away from the stupid railing. "Next time, I'm not getting you." Four says firmly as Zeke just looks between his bottle and us.

"That was a rush." He says with a sigh of relief. "I didn't think you could get loud." Zeke says once he looks at Four.

"Don't ask stupid questions and don't drink on the railing of the chasm." He says simply. Zeke slowly looks back at his bottle and looks like he's thinking. So I take the chance to sit back down. Getting up too quickly really hurt my leg. The venom may be gone, but my ankle and leg is still all bruised. Zeke takes a sip of his beer and sighs.

"Didn't spill a drop." I turn my head and look at him.

"Did you really not spill it?" That takes talent. Especially if you were hanging over the railing.

"Yep. I got skill." He smirks before taking another sip. That's when Four rolls his eyes and leans against the railing. "You know, Four. You shouldn't lean against that." Four just ignores my brother's drunken taunt. He just continues to sip his bottle. Now that I think about it, Zeke's question wasn't stupid. He was just asking why he didn't mention having a little sister, that he obviously cares for and misses. We caught him watching her in the control room. Why would he leave if he knew he was going to miss her? I wouldn't leave Zeke and mom just because I got Candor or something. It would be hard for me to even consider it. He must be missing his family.

"You miss her." I state as I look at him. Four silently looks at me through the corner of his eye as he drinks from his bottle. "That's why you were checking on her." Four remains silent.

"Well, he wasn't stocking her. That's for sure." Zeke snips in with his lisp. I think he's had enough for today.

"Zeke, go home. You're drunk." I tell him.

"I'm fine." He gestures at me with his bottle. "Plus mom would kill me if I left you by yourself." Zeke says with a scoff. "You like getting hurt."

"I don't." I tell him firmly. "Who likes getting bitten by a rattle snake, Zeke?" I ask him.

"People who are masochistic. Some people get off on hurting themselves." Shake my head and rub my temples. How am I related to this drunk? "They find out they get turned on by accidently getting hurt. Then they keep doing…"

"Enough. I don't want to hear that." I tell him before trying to cover my ears.

"You need to learn it sometime, Bro." I can still hear his voice and I groan. "Some people get off with hurting others. That's were whips and…"

"God, Zeke. You're too drunk. Just go home." Four snaps again. He didn't like hearing about it either.

"You're dauntless now, Four. You should get used to hearing about stuff like this." Zeke protests. "You got to stop being stiff." Four moves faster than I expect someone would that's drinking. He gets up off the rail and grabs Zeke's shirt and start dragging him towards the pit.

"Uriah, hurry up." I stand up as fast as I can, grab the rest of the bottles, most of them emptied by my brother, and follow after Four and Zeke. He moves fast. I rush as fast as I can with the bag of bottles just to catch up with them. When I do, they're almost to Zeke's new apartment. It's closer to the pit than most. Just down a hall and turn at the first corner and your there.

"God Four, Let go of me!" Zeke protests as Four continues to drag him to his room.

"I don't think you'll be able to walk straight if I don't." He scoffs as he keeps walking we get there and I open the door for them and Four walks right in and pushes him into his bed as I shut the door. Zeke's room is normal for a single dauntless member. One room plus a bathroom. Families get a living room and rooms according to how many children and a bathroom. "Now, sit and stay." Four says firmly as he crosses his arms over his chest as I leans against the door and slid down to the floor. My leg is throbbing.

"Since when have I been a child, Four?" Zeke whines as he pouts on his bed.

"Since you keep acting like one. You should really learn you're limit. You almost died today." Four says firmly. I can tell he cares for my brother. Abnegation kids don't have friends, so it's safe to assume that Zeke is his first friend.

"I die almost every day." He waves him off. "I'm not afraid of death."

"You should be." Four counters. "Maybe you wouldn't do stupid things then." Zeke simply waves his free hand at him and sips his bottle.

"Uri, hand me another bottle I'm almost done." He tells me and I'm leery. Zeke had too much to drink already.

"I don't think that's a smart idea, Zeke." I tell him slowly. "You're already plastered."

"I'm celebrating. Can't I celebrate?" He asks sarcastically.

"No. It's been too long. You're done." I tell him. "Already been a month. Get over it."

"No." he snaps and glares at me. "I'm an adult and I will not let anyone tell me what to do." I shake my head and sigh. Same old Zeke. Stubborn.

"Then why do you listen to mom?" I ask with a sigh.

"She's different." Zeke says after a moment. "She'd kill me." I don't get him sometimes.

"Whatever, Zeke." I mumble. Four looks at me.

"Let's go. Hopefully, he'll sleep it off." He mumbles before motioning for me to get up.

"I have to stay with Zeke." I tell him. "I'm still recovering." I tell him as I move away from the door so he can leave.

"Do you really think your mom would want Zeke to drink while watching you anyway?"I guess he's right. He's supposed to watching me and making sure I'm okay. "Come on. I'll watch you until he sobers up." I look at Zeke, who's now flopped down on his bed almost passed out. Six beers did that to him…

"That's not beer, is it?" I ask leery as I look at the bottles in the bag.

"It is." Four looks at me bored. For sure, the bottles in the bag are beer bottles…

"Zeke." I call his name and he lazily looks at me.

"What?" He slurs out.

"You're a pansycake lightweight." I state dryly. "You can't even handle beer."

"I had like ten bottles, Urina. Nobody can handle ten bottles." I just stare at him as he messes up on my name.

"You had six, Zeke." I correct. "And theses aren't big bottles."

"Shut up." Zeke snaps and Four just opens the door.

"Come on, just leave him be." He sighs out. I don't think he likes how drunk he is right now. "And bring the rest of the bottles."

"Come on, Two! If you don't leave them I'll just get more." Zeke protests as he tries to stand up. It doesn't work and he ends up stumbling on the ground and landing on his knees and I laugh at him."Damn it!"

"I doubt that, but for extra measure, I'm locking the door." Four announces before opening the door. "Good night Zeke." Then he flips the light off. It's not completely dark, but Zeke still freaks out.

"Turn that back on!" He cries with a heavy slur. I can't help but laugh again. He's afraid of the dark. "I don't like the dark!"

"I know." I can barely see Four smirk with the dim light from the hallway. "But this way you can sleep." He says before motioning me to the door.

"I can't believe you're still afraid of the dark, Zeke." I laugh louder now as I walk past Four.

"Four!" He snaps again. "You know I didn't want him to know!"

"Well, how else are you going to sleep?" Four asks sarcastically. "Good night Zeke."

"Damn it Four." He grumbles as he struggles to get up. "At least I'm not afraid of heights!" I raise an eyebrow at Four.

"You're afraid of heights?" I ask. I didn't expect that of Four. Granted he only has Four fears, but still. Heights? He doesn't look at me as he shuts the door and pulls out his key and locks the door from the outside.

"Don't leave without turning the light on!" I hear Zeke shout from the other side of the door. Four ignore him as he locks it. "Come on, Four." He doesn't care. After he's done, Four turns around and looks at me with a hard look. Zeke could just unlock the door from the inside… he's too drunk to realize that.

"Yes, is there anything wrong with that?" He asks in an even voice. It kind of frightens me. His face void of emotion. Strange look coming from a Dauntless. Must be an Abnegation trait. I swallow.

"No. Just wouldn't guess it. You only have four fears so it's kind of hard to really guess it." I state slowly. The look in his eyes makes me feel like a trainer. Amar and Kyle have similar looks. Four's eyebrows furrow.

"Why are you scared?" I swallow again.

"Um…" It takes me a moment before I can answer. "You have that look." I think I confused him.

"What look?"He asks slowly.

"The intimidating look." I state. "Amar and Kyle have the same look. Just like the leaders." I briefly explain. "It just makes it look like you're going to kill me or something with your pinky." I hold up my pinky to prove my point. Four just looks at me for a moment.

"I don't want to be a leader." He says before walking off.

"I know." I let slip. Four doesn't even turn around.

"Rumors travel fast." He states dryly.

"I only know because I hang out with a girl that knows how to get information on everyone and everything." I explain. "It's not from a rumor." He nods and remains silent for a moment.

"Still, rumors travel fast." His voice is low and he takes a sip of his bottle. I follow him down the hallway to more rooms.

"Especially here in Dauntless. That's why it's best only having a few friends." I tell him. Four doesn't respond as he leads me to a door and pulls out another key. "This is your room?" He doesn't answer as he opens the door and turns on the light.

"I hate pointless questions too." He states as he walks in. The room is just like Zeke, just with less color. "Set the bottles in the fridge and throw out the empty ones." He says without looking at me. I look around for the said fridge as he walks into his bathroom and shuts the door. I shut the door I came through and do as I'm told. For some reason this room seems plain and boring. Like an Abnegation room. I never been there, but it seems like it. "What are you gawking at?" I turn and see Four is back out, bottle-less now.

"Wasn't." I tell him as I get my head out of the fridge. "You have food in there."

"So." Four looks bored. Fridges in apartments are normally for alcohol. So this is strange. "Doesn't it matter?" I shrug my shoulders. He looks at me for a moment and focuses on my leg. I'm favoring my left leg right now because my right is throbbing still. "How's your leg?"

"Fine." I lie. He rolls his eyes and looks at me hard. "What?"

"You're putting on an act." He states before crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not." I push. "Everything's fine." I mimic his stance. Four and I just look at each other for a moment, before he shakes his head and mumbles something about stubborn people.

"Let's get something to eat." He says louder as he walks to the door. I guess I have too. I am hungry, but I normally don't eat at this time. I look at the clock and see it's five. I normally eat dinner at seven or even eight. But I'm with Four today. So I'll eat early. Hopefully there's cake this early. So I follow him out and to the dining hall. Not as busy as my normal time with Mom and Zeke, before initiation. Now we don't really eat with him. I walk with Four and sit at the nearly empty table with him. There's pork chops, potatoes, and some green beans in the middle plate. I take my fill without thinking and notice Four kind of looking at it as if it has a head or something.

"What? Don't eat meat?" I ask with some of the pork chop in my mouth. He looks at me through the corner of his eye before putting some food on his plate. I swallow and laugh. "The pork chop is always good." Four slowly moves to cut a part off and trying it. Has he never had pork chop before? It takes him a moment before he swallows and takes another bite. "The food here's not going to kill you." I give him a smile. Then I shovel more food into my mouth. "Well, don't eat the trout. Sometimes the cooks don't cook it all the way." Four looks at me like I'm crazy before swallowing his food.

"What?" He asks in a low voice. I swallow and laugh.

"Trout, you know the fish. Our cooks sometimes have a hard time cooking it and it tastes weird. Last time we had it, some people got sick." I watch as he slowly react.

"Oh, okay. I didn't hear you clearly." He says without looking at me. Four just stares silently at his plate as he eats. I don't think he know what trout was.

"Four?" I call his name and he looks at me through the corner of his eye again. "You're not used to our food yet, are you?" He doesn't say anything for a moment.

"In my old faction, they ate simply. We rarely had fish." He says without looking at me. His voice is low as if he's admitting something. "Pork chop was never on the menu."

"That would make sense. They wouldn't want anything other than the bare necessities." I comment before shoving more food into my mouth. "Their selfless after all."

"Most of them." I barely hear him mumble that comment. So I think he didn't expect me to hear it. Or want me too.

"So you would be the most unbiased person to ask about how something tastes." I comment as if I didn't hear him.

"What?" he turns and looks at me now.

"Well, you haven't had an opinion of anything yet so you can be brutally honest." I explain.

"I'm not Candor." Four deadpans and I laugh.

"No, you're dauntless." He doesn't respond and just continues eating.

"Whatever." We sit in silence as we continue to eat dinner. Something I'm not used to, but I think I'm okay with it. "Yes." Four suddenly says.

"What?" I don't understand why he said yes. I look over at him as I chew my food. Four looks half distracted.

"To your question early." He states. "I miss my sister." I nod after a moment of processing.

"Oh okay." I finishes chewing. "I can't imagine leaving my family, even if I scored something different." I tell him and his face remains hard. "It must have been a hard choice." Four's face falters a bit.

"It was." He says simply. "Her and I were close."

"She didn't come to visiting day?" I ask him. Four just remains quite. "I'm sure she was busy with the factionless or something. You know how those Abnegation are. Always helping each other, never thinking of themselves." I joke with him and he doesn't react.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." He states in an even voice.

"It can be. Sometimes you get burnt out and need some time to relax and have fun." I tell him. "I wish I could, but I'm no super human." I laugh at my own joke before shaking my head and eating the last bit of my food.

"Someone getting home sick?" We both hear a sudden voice. I don't recognize hearing it before. So I lift my head up and see the pasty white transfer that got second.

"Leave me alone Eric." Four mumbles before shoving his fork in his mouth. The guy standing at the end of our table is tall and lanky. How did this know-it-all get second place? He's trying too hard to be dauntless. I can see the collection of metal he is starting on his face.

"Come on, that's not how you talk with your _leaders_." Eric says condensing. Four doesn't even look up.

"Leader-in-training. You're not a leader yet." He corrects him in a bored tone. Eric scoffs and looks me up and down.

"I'm Eric." He says.

"Uriah Pedrad. Zeke's younger brother." I tell him in a respectful tone. I know how new leaders get. They always try to prove themselves. He looks at me un-amused.

"The one that got bitten a week ago." I nod and he sighs. "Whatever." He looks back at Four. "Max says he wants to plan a meeting with you about something." Four stabs his fork into his green beans without looking up. I can tell he doesn't like this guy.

"I'll talk with him when I get a chance. I got to babysit him for his mom." Four informs in an even tone. Eric shakes his head.

"Who's you're mother?" Eric asks as he looks at me annoyed.

"Hana Pedrad. She works as a supervisor at the fence in Amity. She's gone today to work on code changing." I explain quickly. He seems kind of off. Like he's trying to look and act dauntless, but there's still a stiff proud-ness about him. Like he's already superior or something. Not all the leaders are like that.

"Where's your bother or father? Shouldn't your family be watching you? And shouldn't you be recovering in the medical wing until you are in proper condition?" I just look at him as he talks all formal.

"What?" I ask as I scratch my head. "I'm feeling fine, Zeke's sick and my dad's dead." I tell him a bit confused. Eric face falters a bit.

"Then you're staying with Four, when he's supposed to be working." He says after he clears his throat. I didn't think he had to go back to work.

"It's part of his punishment for being stupid." Four speaks up as he glances at me before looking at him. "Bore him to death in the control room doing nothing." Eric turns and looks at him. "Nothing really happens and I'm the only one that's going to be working on the shift. So it's not going to do anything." Four talks as if he's in charge of the control room. Maybe that's what you get when you get first rank and chose the control room. You get to run it.

"I don't care. Just talk with Max when you dump the kid off." Eric mumbles and walks off. I look at Four again and he's eating again.

"You don't like him." No response. "To be honest, I would rather have you be a leader then that creep. He's trying too hard to be dauntless, but he's obviously still stuck in Erudite." I comment before I see Four smirk for a moment.

"I'm not going to be a leader, Uriah." He says as if he didn't just smirk.

"Cause Abnegation is the leaders of this city and you just got tired of it. I get it." Four looks up at me and just stares at me. "What? It's understandable that you wouldn't want it. Some people get tired of making decision like that. I know I would." He doesn't stop looking at me.

"Sure, we can go with that." With that, Four stands up and looks around. "Grab two plates and come on." He motions toward another table and there's cake. I don't hesitate in getting up and doing as I'm told. "Someone likes cake." He mocks me a little bit.

"It's dauntless cake. What dauntless wouldn't love this? It's amazing." I tell him before his laughs and leads me out of the room.

"The cake is good." He agrees as we walk. My leg is hurting again, but I chose to ignore it as I follow, cause I got cake. I'm perfectly fine now.

"When was the first time you had our dauntless cake?" I ask as we get into the pit. It's starting to get busy for the six o'clock dinner rush.

"During initiation. Amar had me try some." I laugh.

"Amar's great." We walk through the crowed and up to the pier with little to no problem and get to the control room right as the woman who's working is packing up.

"Great timing, as usual." She smiles and laughs as she whips her leather jacket over her shoulder. I don't know her, but I know she's been a member for a few years now. I can tell by the huge tattoo on her neck that goes down past the collar of her shirt.

"When I said I was going to be here is when I'm going to be here." Four states as he walks past her to the chair I found him in earlier. I don't even think he notice the look she was giving him.

"Who's you're friend?" She asks as she looks at me.

"Uriah Pedrad." I greet her with a hand shake and it doesn't seem like she knows much about me. "Zeke's my brother."

"Oh, you're little Uri." She laughs and pats my shoulder. "I've known your brother for years now. How's he doing?" She must got along with him. The woman seems very excited now.

"Fine, but he's past out right now." I tell her as I gesture to the door and she laughs some more.

"Zeke always drinks a lot." She says with a smile. "Well, now that you're here Four, I'll leave you to it." She waves good bye and Four merely holds his hand up and tell her good bye silently. "Tell Zeke I said hi." The woman says to me before walking out of the room and closing the door.

"I don't even know you're name." I state as I stare at the door.

"Her name is Kate. I doubt Zeke knows her name either." Four deadpans as he does a check of the screens. "She is just a very bubbly, attached person."

"Who likes you." I laugh before setting the cakes down on the counter Four is at and bring over a chair.

"She's more like the annoying sister type." Four says as he looks over the Amity farm cameras as I look at the plates. I forgot forks.

"You would know best." I laugh before looking around. "Four, are there forks in here?" I ask as I feel my leg just getting relaxed. Right when I need to get up. Four moves his hand without looking and opened the drawer next to him and pulls two nicely sealed fork packages and hands them to me.

"Aundrea isn't that annoying." He says without missing a beat. "She's just a klutz."

"What is it like, having a sister?" I ask as I open one up and pull out the fork.

"I don't know. Seemed normal to me." Four begins to type again and I see the Abnegation factor appear on the screen in front of us. I rest my foot on one of the computer towers and dig into my piece of cake. It just melts perfectly in my mouth like its actual chocolate.

"Checking on the sis?" I ask after I swallow. I want to savor my time with my cake.

"Yeah." He says as he eats some himself. Something about the expression on his face tells me he's worried about her. Why would he be worried? It's one of the safest places in this city. I watch the view change several times before he starts to get upset. "Where is she?"

"Could she be at home? I'm sure your parents are home and you guys would be eating." Four stops moving for a moment before shaking his head and start typing.

"Not possible." He states.

"How isn't it possible?" I ask after a moment of confusion. "It's dinner time there, right?" He shakes his head again.

"It is." Four states before leaning back in his chair and sighing. "There she is." On the screen is the girl from earlier, but this time her hair is half up. "You know you shouldn't be wandering around that area." He mumbles to himself. "Get home now."

"She can't hear you, Four." I laugh a little bit and he glares at me. "What? She was helping the factionless."

"No she wasn't." He mumbles before looking back at the screen. "My sister likes to be selfish and avoid doing work." Four sighs as if he's giving up. "She can be so st…" He doesn't finish before shutting his eyes. On the screen is a picture of her walking through some trees. There's trees in Abnegation? I thought that was Amity. The girl looks tired a little and bit worried. Why is she worried? The girl looks at her watch and starts to get more concerned. She fixes her hair and starts to hurry up. Something's not right. It's really strange watching an Abnegation girl running and actually showing emotion other than happy and a smile. "Why can't you be more careful?" Four mumbles before moving and making everything disappear. The screen in front of him is black and so is mine.

"Are you okay?" I ask as Four suddenly gets up.

"Shut up." He mumbles before walking out the other door. It leads to a roof. A quick access to the tracks, just in case. Well, this is very weird. Turning the screen back on and I see the girl's gone. So I try to get the camera view to change. I move to the next view to the next view until I find her. She's running pretty fast now down on of the allies in between houses. I move to the next one and watch her stop and catch her breath and readjusting her hair and clothes before walking to a house and entering, hesitantly. That's weird.


End file.
